


Ten-Thousand and Eighty-Two Days

by DaniPayson



Series: Second Chances [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPayson/pseuds/DaniPayson





	Ten-Thousand and Eighty-Two Days

Sunday, September 29, 2019  
“So…” William drew out the o as his father cut up the freshly picked carrots to blanch as Melissa sat in her highchair playing with the cut up sweet potatoes on her plate, “I submitted my application…but..”  
“But, what?” Mulder said as he tossed the carrots in the boiling water and set the timer for five minutes.  
“They require two letters of recommendation from teachers…I noted that I was homeschooled so I’m not sure how they will take that.”  
“I wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Mulder replied as he watched his daughter pile the potatoes like they were blocks, “They’d be lucky to have you.”  
William sighed deeply on the other end of the phone, “The other thing is, if I AM accepted…tuition and books just for one year is…”  
“Just spill it.” Mulder said as he continued to watch Melissa with amazement that this little miracle was his.  
“Roughly fifty-thousand.”  
Mulder didn’t flinch as he had already looked up the tuition cost before they even moved to Stanford, “Not a problem.” He said given the money he did put in stocks was doing very well after the event. Shockingly enough as he expected them to crash, but the country was doing ok…so far.  
“Seriously? Because multiply that by four…”  
“The time on the yacht in the ocean was twice that.” Mulder replied as the timer went off and he removed the carrots from the boiling water and placed them in a bowl of ice water, “It’s fine. Really. You’re covered.”  
“Thanks.” William’s voice seemed a lot more relieved than at the start of the phone call, “It would be more if we didn’t already have an apartment.”  
“Speaking of which, it’s been almost a month, how is cohabitation working out for you?”  
“It’s fine. Joy kicks in her sleep, but she likes to clean, and I like to not clean so that works out for both of us.”  
“I can relate.” Mulder chuckled, “And we’re not going to have any…issues…like before, correct?”  
“Correct. That’s the last thing we ever want to deal with again.”  
“Good. Because I’m still not ready to be a grandfather.” Mulder returned his attention to the nine-month old now quietly eating her sweet potatoes, “Where is Joy now?”  
“Grocery shopping. Yet another thing I don’t like to do, and she says I annoy her anyway so she went alone. It’s nice as the grocery store is just a couple blocks away. She has a cart and everything. It’s pretty cute.”  
“You’re obviously at the stage when you think everything, she does is cute.” Mulder replied as he heard the front door open.  
“Does it ever stop?”  
Mulder smiled as his wife entered the kitchen with her own shopping bags, “Nope. It doesn’t. Say hi to your mother.”  
Scully took off her sunglasses and looked at Melissa, “Hi?”  
Mulder pointed to the phone on the island and she looked down to see William’s name and the speaker icon selected, “Oh, hi William.”  
“Hi, mom.” He replied.  
Every now and then just hearing that made her feel overwhelmed with …joy. “How is everything?”  
“Great. Fine.” William replied, “Just…killing Nazis and all that.”  
Scully sighed. He moves over one thousand miles away and still just plays video games all day, “Please tell me you’re doing more than playing video games.”  
“I may take a nap later.”  
Rolling her eyes, Scully walked past the phone with her bags and headed upstairs.  
“Do you do that on purpose?” Mulder asked his son, “Just to annoy her?”  
“Well, I did start writing another graphic novel. Found this drawing software that’s pretty kick ass…but…”  
“Just consider it your Christmas present.”  
“Thanks.” He replied, “I’ll send you the receipt later.”  
“What’s the novel about?”  
“A girl whose superpower is she can vaporize people on sight.”  
“William…I don’t think you should make light of it.”  
“It’s in honor of Grace. I think she’d appreciate it.”  
“Just don’t be too specific.”  
“I won’t. She does it with her eyes.”  
“Cool.” Mulder sighed as Melissa finished her meal and started making that face, “Well, I better go. Your sister is making that face.”  
“Oh fun.” William replied knowing exactly which face, “Give her a kiss for me.”  
“I will. And get off the couch for a bit. Take a walk. WITH your girlfriend.”  
“I will.” William replied before the phone disconnected and Mulder turned it off before groaning and picking up Melissa to take care of that face.

After Melissa was thoroughly cleaned and the soiled diaper rinsed off and tossed in the plastic laundry tub, the infant was placed in her crib with her bunny for her nap.  
“Kitty!” she cried as Mittens came running into the room and jumped on the rocking chair near her crib before curling up to go to sleep. She had stopped getting in the crib with Melissa, but now took her own naps next to her in the rocking chair which seemed to work out great for everyone as Melissa watched the cat’s fur moving up and down and Mulder waited with her until her eyes grew heavy and closed.  
“That cat is a godsend.” Mulder said as he walked into the bedroom where Scully had shoved the bags in the armoire.  
“I thought you didn’t believe in God.” She replied as Mulder sat at the end of the bed.  
“Figure of speech.” He said rolling his eyes, “So how much of a dent did you put in the card today?”  
“I didn’t use the American Express. Sometimes people look at me funny when I pull it out. Especially at Target.”  
“So, you were at Target.” Mulder replied. “For four hours.”  
Scully looked at her watch, “It’s only two.”  
“Our lives are really boring now.”  
“I’d go with content.” She said walking out of the bedroom as her husband followed her, “Is Missy sleeping?”  
“Out like a light.” Mulder replied looking in to see she and the cat sound asleep.  
Scully nodded as she headed down the circular staircase, “They’re all so quiet sometimes I forget we even have pets.”  
“Not Max.” Mulder replied looking out to the fenced back yard where the three dogs were chewing on bones, “Not a completely vegan house anymore.”  
“Well, they’re different.” Scully replied walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge for a bottle of mineral water.  
“You know…” Mulder replied leaning against the kitchen island, “Oprah is running for senator of California.”  
“Good for her.”  
“People thought she’d go for President.”  
He stopped bringing it up every day, now it was every other day, “I’m not even going to reply to you anymore.”  
“But..”  
“But nothing.” She said opening the drawer by the refrigerator and pulling out a dry erase marker, “Look.” She said pointing out the six-month calendar on the door, “I have a FULL schedule. There’s Matthew and Lucy’s wedding on the fourteenth of February, there’s Melissa’s birthday on the twenty-fifth of December and I’ve marked out that ENTIRE two weeks because William and Joy will be here and two weeks from today…” she looked at the calendar and noticed what was previously there had been erased, “Seriously? You erased it?”  
“Erased what?”  
“Your birthday you jerk.” She said tossing the marker at him.  
“Ah, that. I just don’t see a point in celebrating it.” He said picking up the green marker and rolling it between his fingers.  
“You make me celebrate mine.”  
“That’s different.” Mulder shrugged, “You’re not AS close to sixty.”  
Scully sighed, “Well, you don’t look it.” She said taking a sharpie out of the drawer and writing Fox’s Birthday!!!” before turning back around. “Good luck removing it now.”  
“The first name. That’s cold.” Mulder sighed, “I think it’s pretty adorable in the digital age you still keep a dry erase calendar on the fridge.”  
“Well, given my last experience with technology and appliances, I feel it’s best to go old school.”  
“Fine. It can be on the damn calendar, but that’s all.”  
Scully nodded, “That’s fine.” She replied walking past him into the living room where her laptop sat on the couch and she sat down and placed it on her lap.  
“I don’t like how that fine sounded.” He replied standing behind her as she logged into her account and went into her email.  
“No, it’s fine.” She said scrolling and finding the email she was looking for and clicking on the link.  
Placing the laptop on the coffee table, she then got up, “I’m going to put an Amy’s meal in the microwave. Do you want one?”  
“No, I ate.” He said watching the link load as Scully left the living room.  
Sitting on the couch he picked up the laptop and looked at the site she had opened. There were small rooms surrounding a wooden pier in the shape of a heart, with stairs from each room leading the to the ocean water. Going back to the email he read it out-loud, “Dear Mrs. Mulder.” He always had to catch himself when he realized he wasn’t reading a letter to his mother, “Thank you for booking your vacation with Sandals Resort Vacation. Your reservation for three nights in the Over the Water Private Island Butler Villa with Infinity Pool has been confirmed. These breathtaking over-the-water villas, located just off the resort's private island, convey an unmatched connection to the Caribbean Sea. From floating water hammocks to private glass floors - your private villa delivers an immersive journey of the Caribbean's finest turquoise waters and rich marine life. Couples can admire the majestic beauty of the ocean from their private infinity pool with outdoor shower. You don't even need to step outside to appreciate the Caribbean's best crystal-clear waters. With see-through glass floors, you can experience the ocean from the comfort of your luxurious suite. Lit water ensures you can enjoy the sea anytime day or night. Every suite captures the height of luxury with stylish mahogany king-size beds adorned with soft linens and plush pillows for the ultimate sleep experience. You know you've arrived when you meet your own personal butler. Trained in accordance to the exacting standards of the Guild of Professional Butlers, who provide butlers to nobility and celebrities, your personal butler handles every detail of your vacation with unobtrusive grace. Guests of this extraordinary villa also receive the following additional inclusions: - Exclusive in-room dining and room service menu - Direct resort access via a "Royal Duffy" luxury boat - Personal airport greeting - Expedited immigration - Private luxury transfers in a chauffeur-driven BMW to and from the airport. - Welcome gift, including branded tote and towel set - Molton Brown bathroom amenities - Exclusive House of Marley sound system.”  
Mulder shook his head as Scully was now standing next to the couch, “I booked it a year ago.”  
Mulder scrolled up to see the date of the email and August 1, 2018 was the date of the booking, “But…” he said looking up at her.  
“We really couldn’t have a real honeymoon or celebrate your birthday last year. Even our REAL anniversary in July was after everything happened and no one wanted to celebrate. I guess I just wanted to do something special and this room books up YEARS in advance and they had a cancellation. The stars aligned and I had to do it.”  
“But this was before we had all the money.” He said looking at the price, “This is way too much.”  
“Then, yes, but I only had to pay a thousand-dollar deposit. I paid for the rest last month. I knew I’d find a way to cover the balance by now.”  
“Over nine-thousand dollars.” He shook his head, “I’ve never spent that much on a vacation.”  
“The room is in high demand, so if we cancel, we’re only out the thousand…but, after the last year…more like the last decade…we need this.”  
“What about Missy?”  
“Hannah and Heather are moving to California. Driving FROM Florida where they cleaned out Hannah’s apartment. Already found a place in Malibu so they are making a pit stop here to babysit.”  
“They’re moving…together.”  
Scully nodded and crossed her arms as she glared at him, “Yes, Mulder. They’re a couple.”  
Mulder nodded, “I’m not judging, I just didn’t realize.”  
Scully nodded as well, “No one did. Hannah kept it to herself.”  
“Given her father I can’t say I blame her. Has she told him?”  
“No, he’s in Arizona now so that’s their next stop after here.” Shaking her head, she sat down next to her husband, “I haven’t really talked to him since everything happened. Neither has Bill. I guess we hoped things would change, but he’s still the same Charlie.”  
“Lovely.” Mulder replied taking a deep breath, “I just don’t know if I feel comfortable leaving Melissa for four days.”  
“I understand.” Scully replied, “I do. But just sleep on it? I can still cancel by Friday.”  
“I will.”  
The microwave dinged and Scully looked at her husband who was still looking at her computer, “Are you sure you don’t want anything?”  
“No, I’m good.” Mulder replied as he got up, realizing he didn’t do his morning run and he should probably get back on that, “So, what was in those bags you came home with today?” he asked realizing one was pink and black.  
“Oh, you’ll have to wait.” She yelled from the kitchen, “Regardless of where your birthday is celebrated; and if I catch you sneaking, they’re going back!”  
“Fine. Mom.” He replied heading up the stairs to change.  
The world had changed.  
Well, at least the United States had.  
Even though no true figure had been released, New York City alone had a population drop of over five thousand residents. Five-thousand living and breathing citizens who hadn’t been heard from since Independence Day.  
Sometimes she was fine, but sometimes when she really thought about, Scully felt ill.  
When she booked the Sandals trip over a year earlier, it was in the middle of the night when the Charlie horses and the back pain from only being five months pregnant were keeping her from sleeping. She wanted to think of a time long after her child came into the world, where she would have her body back and could just have a few days to spend with the man she loved. Little did she know a catastrophic event would occur and her husband would never want to leave the house again.  
He was scared, she knew that. He couldn’t really admit it, but after Orlando and all that occurred there with Grace and Chester, he wasn’t himself. He put on a good act, but Scully knew something had been bothering him the last couple of months and didn’t really know how to go about getting it out of him.  
As she lay in her large tub, taking in the relaxing lavender scented bubbles, her own mind went to the time she couldn’t snap him out of his funk…and what resulted in that. Well, almost resulted…  
“DOG!” The high-pitched voice of a nine-month old girl rang through the hall as Scully, wearing only her robe, walked towards the sound of her daughter’s voice.  
“CAT!” she squealed as Scully stood by the door and watched Melissa sitting on the floor of her bedroom directly in front of her father point to the sleeping calico on the rocking chair.  
“Good, yes Mittens is a cat.” Mulder said as he pulled out another flash card, “What’s this?”  
“DICK!” she replied in the same high tone.  
“What kind of flash cards are you showing her!?” Scully asked as she walked in the room and looked at the card with a duck on it, “Oh..”  
“I know I’m beyond immature for my age, but I get a kick out of her saying it wrong.”  
Scully sat behind her daughter, and placed her on her lap, “Duucck.” She sounded out.  
Melissa looked up at her mother then her father, “Duuuck.” She said emulating Scully.  
“Duck.” Mulder replied  
“DUCK!” she squealed and clapped her hands.  
“Just had to ruin it for me.” Mulder shook his head as he pulled out another card.  
“GOAT!” Melissa replied and looked up at her mother.  
Scully smiled and nodded as her attention turned back to Mulder, “When did you get these?”  
“Three days ago.” Mulder replied as he pulled out another card, “Thirty minutes every day before bed.”  
“COW!”  
Another card.  
“PIG!”  
Mulder smiled and placed the cards on the floor in front of him, “I think we can move up to two syllable words now.”  
“Just don’t push her.” Scully replied holding her daughter against her chest, “She’s already growing up too fast.”  
“I know.” Mulder said placing the cards back in the box, “That’s why I really don’t want to be away from her. In four days, she could be doing calculus.”  
“I know that’s not the only reason.” Scully replied resting her chin on Melissa’s head, “You know you can talk to me. I believe it’s one of the vows.”  
“No, it isn’t.”  
“Well, it should be.” She sighed as Melissa reached for one of the finger puppets Mulder hadn’t really started using yet.  
Handing her the tiger puppet, Mulder watched she studied it. “Ti-ger.”  
Melissa looked up at her father then back the object in her hand.  
“Two syllables.” Scully replied.  
“Just taking a chance.” He replied as well, “You never know. She knew Kitty before cat and that’s two.”  
Scully nodded, “From the book about the kitty which you read to her every night. She’s remembers everything we say to her.”  
Mulder leaned back on his elbows, “Great. She has the curse.”  
“Having a good memory isn’t a curse.”  
“Having an eidetic or photographic memory is.” Mulder sat back up, “Ti-ger.” He said pointing to the object in her hands.  
“Ti..ger.” she said softly then looked back up at her father. “Tiger.”  
“See, calculus.” Mulder replied.  
“We knew she was advanced.” Scully replied, “But don’t push it.”  
“I guess I just want to protect her…from everything.”  
“Me too.” Scully replied, “But she’s fine…she’s perfect.”  
“She could still end up with my nose.”  
Rolling her eyes, a bit, Scully sighed, “She’s. Perfect.”  
“We can do everything right and she can still end up…”  
“Like Grace?” She replied finishing his sentence, “I know she’s been weighing on you.”  
“More so that someone in so much pain could inflict so much evil. She said she had a 165 IQ…and with high IQs comes a higher chance of mental illness...depression…”  
“And you’re afraid Missy is going to develop more than your nose.”  
“Aren’t you?” He asked looking directly at her, “It’s genetic…and I couldn’t stop my mother from killing herself.”  
“Your mother was sick, and so was Grace. Albeit in different ways, but neither one of those incidents was anything, ANYTHING, you had control over.” Scully took a deep breath and shook her head, “I really wish you’d accept that.” She said as the memories of the night she told him his mother had taken her own life came over her…how out of grief she held him in her arms all night and they almost… “I guess I thought this trip could help…” she continued without wanting to get too detailed about what else was happening in their marriage.  
“You think going away to Jamaica would make me actually able to…perform…again?” he said straightforwardly.  
“It’s been nearly three months…not counting the night you at least tried.”  
“I heard that’s normal for most marriages.”  
Scully shook her head, “Not ours.” She said given he was upset if two days had passed before the event. Even when she was pregnant; he whined-constantly  
Quietly placing the cards and finger puppets back in the box, letting Melissa keep the tiger, Mulder kept his gaze away from his wife as he stood up to place the box back on the shelf next to the teddy bears, “I seriously doubt turning fifty-eight is going to make me any better.” He said to the bears.  
“You won’t know until we’re there.”  
Mulder turned back to his wife and daughter as Melissa kept her attention on the finger puppet, “I just don’t want to miss one minute of her life.”  
“Four days is nothing in the grand scheme of things. And with FaceTime…and the way you wired this place…you won’t miss anything. I admit, when she self-weaned last month it hurt a lot more than I thought it would, but she was just showing her independence. I cried when then she chose the Winnie the Pooh sippy cup over me, but now I’m ok with it. And forgive me for wanting a few days ALONE with my husband.”  
“How alone?” Mulder crossed his arms, “Like…private island alone?”  
“We never have to leave the room, but there is a private island as well…”  
Not feeling comfortable having this discussion around his daughter, Mulder simply nodded, “I’ll sleep on it.”  
Scully nodded, “Good.” She said standing up and placing Melissa in her crib and replacing the tiger with her bunny – something there was no danger of her swallowing.  
February 10th, 2000  
“Do you want some tea?” Scully asked Mulder as he sat on the couch of his apartment, continuing to stare at the answering machine.  
“Sure..” he replied in a very monotone way as she handed him the warm mug.  
“I found some chamomile in the back of the cupboard, but I’m not sure how old it is.”  
After taking a sip, Mulder nodded, “It’s fine.” He said placing it on the coffee table before looking at the woman next to him, “You don’t have to stay.”  
“I want to.” She replied taking off her blazer and placing it on the side of the couch, “For as long as you want or need.”  
“Well, thank you…for that…and for telling me the truth. I know how hard that must have been for you.”  
Scully nodded as she folded her hands on her lap, “You deserved to know.” She said looking into his eyes, “It’s been a rough year.”  
“It’s been a rough decade.” He smirked a little, “But…” he looked at the woman next to him and there were so many words and emotions he wanted to express, but knew it was not the time…but she was here…she didn’t have to be. She could have left him alone to wallow in his own pain, but she held him for what felt like an eternity and he never felt safer than he did in her arms, “I guess I’m an orphan now.”  
“Just because your parents are gone, that doesn’t mean you’re alone.” She replied placing her hands on his thigh, “I’ll always be here.”  
“Always?”  
Nodding she leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. All the feelings and emotions he couldn’t express came over him with the touch of her.  
…  
Mulder opened his eyes to the dark bedroom and the feel of being held. Looking down at his chest he saw an arm and as his eyes slowly moved to the right, he saw her, older than she was in his dream, but there, looking back at him as she held him against her.  
“You were crying in your sleep?” Scully said in a soft tone.  
“I was?” he asked using his free left arm to feel his face which was damp, “I guess I was.”  
“Bad dream?”  
“I guess you could call it that.” He said given he woke up before it got good, “Was flashing back to when my mother died. How I could cry over a woman who lied to me about who my real father was for almost forty years is mind blowing.”  
“Well…” Scully replied adjusting her grip, “She was still your mother.”  
Mulder nodded and looked back down at her, “Let’s go to Jamaica.”  
“Really?” She said as a smile formed upon her face, “You’re sure?”  
“I’m sure. Melissa will be fine…probably be glad to be away from me for a few days.” He sighed and adjusted himself a bit, “I want to make how the dream should have ended a reality.”  
Monday, September 30th, 2019  
With the house to himself, as Scully had a doctor’s appointment and she felt it best to move Melissa’s monthly check up to the same day, Mulder had a bit of an extra spring in his step as he took the three dogs on his morning run all the while trying not to twist the leashes. Upon returning by eleven, he had his shower and whipped up his Muscle Milk shake before making yet another phone call to his son.  
“Turn off Call of Duty.” He said as soon as William picked up.  
William groaned, “I’m working.”  
“On what?”  
“I took an on-call IT job. Some lady in Fresno fell for that Windows scam and I’m trying to remove about twenty trojan horses from her computer which is SOMEHOW still running Vista. I think that came out the year I was born!”  
“Do you have a minute?”  
“Sure, I’m just running another scan to make sure I got them all. Joy’s at class.”  
“How is she liking it?”  
“Can’t say. She’s cranky because I think she took on too much…but…I’m not going to tell her that.”  
“Smart man. So, your mother booked a Jamaican vacation for my birthday over a year ago.”  
“Sounds nice...” William replied as Mulder could hear beeping in the background, “And sounds like something I don’t need any more information regarding so why are you telling me… Wait. What about Melissa?”  
“Apparently, Hannah and Heather are going to be heading this way to California and have offered to babysit.”  
“Ahh…” William replied as the beeping continued then stopped, “Wait, Hannah AND Heather?”  
“Yes, your mother said they’ve become romantic. Did you know anything about this?”  
“Not about Hannah, even though I got a vibe when we met her just based on stuff she said, but I wasn’t going to outright ask her…but she’s with Heather.”  
“You sound shocked.”  
“No, not really…I… just..” William sighed, loud enough that his father could hear him, “We didn’t tell you how we knew Heather did we?”  
“No.” Mulder replied, “I just assumed you were told to find her to keep Grace from getting to her.”  
“We were, but we met her in the camp…the camp where we were being trained to deal with the alien invasion…”  
“Oh…”Mulder was now sitting at the island with his bottle of Muscle Milk, “Are you saying Heather is like…you?”  
“Not…exactly.”  
“How…exactly, is she then??”  
“She’s…” William debated on how to put this, “She’s basically an experiment.”  
“An experiment…” Mulder replied recalling how she was a very attractive experiment.  
“Yes, you know how people have been looking into choosing eye colors and hair colors and such for their children before they’re even born? Well, that’s pretty much what Heather is. She’s the best part of who knows how many different individuals’ genetic makeup.”  
“Explains a lot.” Mulder took a sip and then thought a little too hard, “But, just out of curiosity, why would they then make her gay?”  
“She’s not. She’s ambisexual. She’s attracted to all genders.”  
“So, to actually have a relationship with someone means she must really care for Hannah.”  
“I honestly didn’t think it was possible, given what she’s been through. She was raised by scientists and never really had a childhood. Was trained in martial arts and kickboxing. Knows every language on the planet and can speak every dialect. I don’t believe she was ever taught to care for another being.”  
“That seems a little bit much. Why would they do that much to her?”  
“To make her a killer.” William sighed, “She was a trained assassin. Like the people you see in movies.”  
“You mean…like you?”  
“No, and her body count is much higher than mine. That’s why I felt it necessary to bring it up. She can control it, but the way she kills is by touch.”  
“Is she Amish?”  
“What?”  
“Never mind” Mulder replied as old cases always had a way of jumping in his head, “She can kill by touch?”  
“Yeah, she can shock you and stop your heart instantly. She showed us in New York…and apparently it links back to an incident at the camp before she could control it.”  
“But she can control it?” Mulder asked now understanding his son’s concern.  
“Yes. When you’re BLESSED with such gifts you must learn how to control them, but I felt it was best you know.”  
“I appreciate that.” He sighed and checked his watch, “Debating telling your mother or not. She’s had her heart set on this trip for over a year and I don’t want to add any undue worry.”  
The other line was silent for a moment before William sighed a little too loudly, “Why do people still forward chain emails?” he said clearly onto another topic.  
“Because they don’t know any better.” Mulder looked out the bay window at the blue sky and sighed, “I’m going to have to tell her.”  
“Pretty much assumed that.” William replied, “Apologizes in advance if your trip gets cancelled.”  
“Thanks.” Mulder sighed before disconnecting the call and tossing the thermal bottle in the sink before heading to the shower to mentally figure out how he was going to explain this to his wife.  
“By touch…” Scully said as she paced in front of their bed as Mulder sat at the end of it. After arriving home from she and Melissa’s doctor’s appointments – both with clean bills of health – Mulder told her what William had informed him earlier in the day. If she hadn’t seen so much in the last twenty-seven years, she wouldn’t have believed either of them, but now. “Just..zap?”  
“I believe so.” Mulder sighed, “And here I thought just looking at her could stop a man’s – and woman’s – heart.”  
Ignoring the joke as she was not in a laughing mood all Scully could do was shake her head, “Well, I guess we’re out a grand.”  
“So that’s it. You don’t trust her.”  
“How can I? Knowing what she’s capable of?”  
“But she can control it. The same way William and Joy can control their abilities so can Heather. You trust Melissa around William.”  
“That’s different. He’s her brother.”  
“And Hannah is her cousin. You would think after three months of being together Hannah would at least be aware of what Heather was. Especially if they’ve been at all intimate.”  
Scully sat down on the end of the bed and eyed her husband, “Get those images out of your head.”  
“Regardless of what you think of me, there’s no way I’d think that way about my niece and her girlfriend.”  
Scully nodded as all the thoughts and fears she couldn’t put into words raced through her mind, “I just don’t know.”  
“It wouldn’t hurt to talk to them. Ask if they can come up a couple days before we leave so we can see how things are.”  
“But if I cancel the trip then, we’re out the entire amount.”  
“Nine thousand dollars is nothing compared to your peace of mind.”  
Nodding she gave him a small smile, “And to think, you used to be the one who didn’t trust anyone.”  
“Luckily I met a woman who taught me I could.”  
Wednesday, October 9th, 2019 – 8:15PM MST  
Hannah and Heather pulled up to the gated entrance of the Pagosa Springs home and rang the buzzer. They had been driving for the last two weeks from Florida, stopped in Alamosa the night before and started their journey to Pagosa before sunrise only to get to Aunt Dana’s place a lot later than they planned.  
“She’s probably pissed we’re late.” Heather said as she picked at her fingernails.  
“I told her about the three-car accident. She said it’s fine. They wanted us to come up earlier anyway so it’s really not an inconvenience.” Hannah replied.  
The buzzer buzzed and the gates opened.  
“See.” Hannah said, “You’re so cranky today.”  
“I’ve been driving for fourteen hours. TODAY! Of course, I’m cranky.” She said as she drove her just purchased in Orlando black Z4 BMW convertible past the gates and up the driveway.  
“Then it will be nice NOT to be in a car for a while.” Hannah replied looking out the windshield as they got closer to the large mountain estate, “Damn…Well, they did pay for that yacht trip.”  
Heather nodded as she parked the car next to the two SUVs and turned off the ignition, “Your aunt is cool with…this…” she said waving her hand between the two of them.  
“Yes.” Hannah replied, “I told her months ago.” She said opening the door, “Now my father on the other hand.”  
Heather nodded as she got out as well and shut the door before going to the trunk to retrieve her bags, “There’s going to be a lot of alcohol involved.” Heather replied as she handed Hannah her suitcase and backpack.  
Nodding solemnly, Hannah slung the backpack over her shoulder as she pulled the handle up on the suitcase.  
Scully was standing on the porch in her robe as the women came walking from the car.  
“Sorry, again.” Hannah said to her aunt, “It was bad.”  
“I know.” Scully replied, “It made the news.” She said outstretching her arms to hug her niece and then Heather, “But you made it safely and that’s all that matters.” She said as she opened the door to the sound of three dogs barking, “Welcome to our zoo.”  
“You said you have three dogs and four cats?” Hannah said as the entered the home and Scully closed the door behind them.  
“Yep. The dogs have a backyard, so they won’t be trouble and we have two litter robots, one in the downstairs bathroom and one in the upstairs bathroom so they won’t be much trouble either. Feeding is all you will really need to do, but walking the boys would be good for them if you’re able.” She said as she walked towards the staircase, “Let me show you your room and then I can give you the lay of the land.”  
Hannah and Heather nodded as they walked up the stairs, “Where’s Uncle Fox?” Hannah asked.  
“Downstairs trying to see how fast he can give himself a heart attack on the treadmill.” She said walking into the room Joy had previously been occupying and turning on the light.  
“I don’t remember him being out of shape at all.” Heather replied as she tossed her backpack on the floor by the bed and Hannah did the same.  
“He’s not.” Scully replied, “But one weekend at a tropical resort has him paranoid and I’m the one that gave birth less than a year ago.”  
“Speaking of which…” Hannah said, “I told you, I don’t have that much experience with babies.”  
Scully nodded, “I know, but she’s pretty easy too.” Scully said walking them out of the bedroom and to the room next door where Melissa slept in her crib, “She sleeps about ten hours a night, and she’s been completely weaned off nursing for the last month and let’s just say I’m very much ok with that.”  
“Isn’t it best to nurse for the first year?” Heather asked looking down at the sleeping baby.  
“Generally, yes. But she started eating sold food a few months back and her doctor said it’s best to move to sippy cups at six months and since she’s nine months…” Scully shrugged as sometimes she missed the bonding with her daughter, but was also happy she weaned so easily, “She’s already walking, as you probably noticed the gates at the bottom and top of the stairs. She’s good, but we still don’t want her on the stairs so please make sure those stay up at all times.”  
Hannah and Heather nodded in unison as the last thing they wanted to do was cause harm to Hannah’s cousin, “Is she talking?”  
Scully nodded, “A lot. We read to her every night and she seems to be remembering the words. The funny thing is she knew what a cat was, kitty, from the pictures of one in a book. So, her memory is extremely good.”  
Heather looked around the room then back at Scully, “Is she like…her brother?”  
Scully sighed, “Not that I’m aware of. But…she’s still under a year old and…we’ll just have to see what happens I guess.” She said looking at Heather but was unsure what to say.  
Hannah nodded as well as she had a long conversation with Heather about how she met her cousin and Joy and now felt like she was part of some family secret and given she didn’t even know she had this family until a few months ago it just made her feel…good.  
The sound of a door opening and then a gate being opened could be heard as Mulder came bounding up the stairs in his jogging suit, and sweat streaming down his face, “Oh, hey.” He said passing Melissa’s room and seeing the group around her crib, “Glad you made it.”  
Heather nodded as she couldn’t help but feel an intense attraction when she saw Hannah’s uncle and as he smiled and headed to his bedroom, she did what she could not to watch him walk away.  
Hannah knew she was gay when she was twelve. She never really liked boys, tried kissing one when she was ten and hated it, but when she kissed Susie Phillips outside the 7-11, she felt something different. Her mother knew, she was extremely supportive, but given her father used such slurs as fag and homo she knew she could never tell him. She dated a few women in high school and college, but they didn’t last long. She didn’t even bother while working at Disney because she had to sign a morals clause and didn’t want to get caught doing something un-Disney like, but when Heather offered her a place to stay there was just an instant connection.  
Her home in St. Thomas had two bedrooms, but the first night she only had one futon which they shared. Hannah knew she was attracted to Heather the second she saw her in a Victoria’s Secret ad years before they met but being so close to her wearing only a tank top and shorts, she wasn’t sure it was going to work out. How could she live with a woman she was sexually attracted to who clearly was as heterosexual as one could be given how much she talked about the men she’d been with and the way she looked at her uncle…but that second night, as they lay under the thin sheet on the futon it just…happened. From that moment on they were inseparable, but one night as they lay in their newly purchased king-sized bed, Heather told her the truth about everything. How she wasn’t normal, she had no parents. She was born in a lab and made to kill. She was also ambisexual as she was created to be attracted to all sexes, but what she felt for Hannah was beyond sexual and she needed Hannah to know that. Hannah did, but she couldn’t help getting jealous every now and then.  
“He’s my uncle.” Hannah said after Scully had left them alone and she began unpacking her bag and placed her belongings in the empty dresser drawer.  
“Hannah, he’s hot. Even YOU have to admit that.” Heather said as she pulled her long blonde hair into a bun, “But he’s also married, and I don’t do that. Not anymore.”  
Hannah nodded, “I know…” she said looking down at the jeans in her hands, “I just…”  
“Just, nothing.” Heather replied taking the jeans out of Hannah’s hands and placing them in the drawer before shoving it closed and placing her hands-on Hannah’s face forcing her to look up at her, “I love YOU.” She said straightforwardly, “I’ll say it out loud, I’ll say it on a billboard I’ll even pronounce it to your fucking father.”  
Hannah’s lips slowly formed into a smile before Heather leaned down and kissed them softly, “Now..” she said crossing her arms, “I need a very long shower.”  
Hannah nodded as Heather walked past her to the doorway, “Are you joining me or not?”  
Hannah shook her head, “It feels weird here.”  
“You don’t think they shower together?” Heather said then shook her head, “Maybe I better not think about it.”  
“Please don’t.” Hannah smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed, “I’ll take one after you.”  
Nodding, Heather left the room leaving Hannah to the rest of her unpacking.  
Thursday, October 10th, 2019 4:15PM  
While watching the forecast for Denver – as they were experiencing the first snowfall of the season and making sure it didn’t head their way – Mulder sat at the booth between his wife and daughter at The Lost Cajun as Hannah and Heather looked over the menu.  
“Not many restaurant choices…” Heather said trying to find something that interested her.  
“Nope.” Mulder replied as he handed his daughter a cracker to snack on, “Unless we want to drive ninety minutes.”  
“Why did you choose such a remote place to live?” Hannah asked.  
“Well, I lived twenty minutes from DC for about fifteen years, in the middle of nowhere rural Virginia for over ten…Guess I was just looking for something in between.”  
“The nearest grocery store was at least an hour away from the middle of nowhere and even though we had a lot of food delivered it became too much at times.”  
Mulder shrugged as he picked up his glass of water and took a sip as he never really had an issue with it.  
“How long have you been together?” Heather asked looking at the attractive older couple before her.  
“Depends on your definition of together.” Mulder replied.  
“Twenty-seven years.” Scully replied before Hannah could specify.  
Looking over at his wife, she smiled and placed her hand on his thigh as she nodded, “Twenty-seven…incredible years.”  
“Wow…” Heather replied looking at Melissa as she turned her tiny cracker into a mess of crumbs before her, “And…just…the two.”  
Scully nodded, “Just the two…” she wanted to add for now but also didn’t want her heart to go there.  
“Are you really immortal?” Heather blurted out as what William had told her months earlier still weighed on her brain as she watched the way they interacted.  
Mulder gave an uncomfortable smile to the waitress who walked by them wishing she had waited until they got home to ask such a question, “I guess we won’t really ever know.” He replied.  
Scully sighed and just shook her head, “Maybe it’s best we wait till we get home to talk about such matters.”  
Heather nodded and went back to finding something she actually wanted to eat.  
After a nice and quiet dinner, they returned home where Mulder retrieved a bottle of Merlot from the wine refrigerator and grabbed four glasses from the cabinet.  
“What time is your flight tomorrow?” Hannah asked as she sat in the chair across from the couch as Scully returned from the bedroom after putting Melissa down for the night.  
“Six-thirty…am.” Scully sighed, “It’s going to be a long day, but we will be there tomorrow night at least. It was the only way to avoid a ten-hour delay in Dallas.”  
“And we’ve spent enough time in Dallas for a lifetime.” Mulder replied as he walked into the Livingroom carrying the newly opened bottle of Merlot and proceeding to fill each glass half way before handing them off to the women before him.  
Taking a small sip, Scully sighed happily before placing the glass on a marble coaster on the coffee table, “I admit it, I missed this stuff.”  
Hannah took a sip and shivered a bit at the bitterness before placing her glass on coaster as well, “Guess I prefer the fruity drinks.”  
“I’m working on getting her off Mike’s Hard Lemonade.” Heather smiled from across the table as she sat in the chair directly across from Hannah, “By the time we’re in LA she’s going to be so sophisticated.”  
“Sure.” Hannah rolled her eyes, “If we survive my father.”  
“I’m not worried about him.” Heather replied before taking another sip, “And honestly, we don’t need his blessing anyway. You only let him back in your life because of what happened. If you didn’t know millions of people would be vaporized, you’d still never be speaking to him and spend every day being a miserable mermaid in the closet.”  
“I wasn’t in the closet.”  
“Bullshit.” Heather replied.  
“I just…couldn’t date. I had to pretend to be in love with Eric.”  
“Who was ALSO GAY!” Heather laughed as she slapped herself on the leg.  
As Mulder and Scully sat on the couch watching the two argue, Scully began to feel a bit uncomfortable as she watched how fast the two sips of wine seemed to go to Heather’s head. “Heather…”  
Heather stopped laughing and turned to Scully, “Yes?”  
As Scully looked at the woman who was essentially a walking Barbie doll, she found herself lost on exactly how to phrase the question that prayed on her mind, “William told us how you met.” Was about all she could muster.  
“Ah…” Heather said placing the glass on the coaster before folding her hands on her lap, “And you’re afraid I’ll electrocute your daughter.  
Hannah picked up the glass figuring as bitter as it was, she needed the brain numbing juice now and better get used to it before dealing with her father.  
“The subject may have come up.” Mulder added, “He said you can control it.”  
Heather nodded, “Yes, I can.” She sighed deeply as she watched Hannah basically chug the wine in her glass, “I haven’t had an incident in over fifteen years.”  
“That’s good.” Mulder said looking at his wife.  
“She doesn’t look convinced.” Heather said looking at Dana, “Look, if it makes you feel better, I won’t touch her. Hannah can handle everything with the baby. I’ll just keep a safe distance and coo and aw and all that. Deal?”  
Feeling badly about accusing her without really knowing her, Scully picked up her glass and shook her head, “I’m sorry, Heather.”  
“Don’t be. I get it, she’s your daughter. I’d be just as scared. Sometimes I scare myself. Sometimes wondering if I could off myself that way.”  
“Heather…” Hannah said as she placed the empty glass back on the table, “Don’t say that.”  
“Hell, I thought about it. A lot. Many the lonely nights in Russia. Then I met your son, again, and Joy…” she said looking at Hannah, “And then the person who gave me a reason to no longer think about ending my life.” She smiled at Hannah before looking down at her lap, “I know I’m an experiment. If I did that 23 and Me, I’d probably break the system with what my DNA is made up of, but I’m still human…mostly…I just possess the unique ability to cause an electric current to travel through someone’s body. Not sure how, as I wasn’t even aware of it until I was seventeen, but I do know how to control it and I would never hurt anyone who didn’t deserve to be hurt.”  
Scully nodded, “I appreciate that, but…”  
“Coo and aw from the corner I promise.”  
Mulder nodded as well, “Thank you, Heather.” He said, “So, before we retire to be before our two am wake up call, you never said why you’re moving to LA? I thought you wanted a break from everything.”  
“I do, I did, but I after the hurricanes I just couldn’t be down there anymore it was too terrifying. So, I called my old agent - who was actually still alive – and told him I’m no longer Avery Hunter and I want to see if I could make it as an actress. I was basically an actress as an escort so it’s worth a shot and I told him about Hannah and how gorgeous she is and…. You never know until you try.”  
“Very true.” Mulder replied finishing his glass, “Now finish your nightcap so I can get the glasses in the dishwasher. You’re more than welcomed to stay up, but I need at least a good four hours before that flight tomorrow.”  
Friday, October 11th, 2019 4:05PM  
“Stop it.” Scully said as they sat in the Corona Beach House of the international terminal at the Miami airport, “You’re being paranoid.”  
After finishing his salad, Mulder opened the security app on his phone to check the status of the house. Melissa was sitting in the middle of her room with Hannah playing with the blocks from the learning kit – as he asked his niece to pay with Melissa thirty minutes before bed and before her naps. Heather, was on the couch reading what looked to be a romance paperback.  
“This is the first time we’ve been away from her for more than a few hours and we’re on the other side of the country and will soon be in another country without her and it just hit me.” Mulder said as he watched his daughter interact with her cousin on the six-inch screen in his hand.  
Scully nodded as she finished her soup and pushed the bowl away, “You think it hasn’t been eating away at me all day? But it’s good for her to be around other people and it’s good for us and it’s only for a few days. We’ll be back by bedtime on Monday”  
Mulder nodded, “Maybe I’ll feel better leaving her come February.”  
“We don’t have to do anything in February.”  
“No, we do…I just don’t know what yet.” He said looking back at Melissa on the app as she giggled at her cousin. “She’s so happy.”  
“She’s always been a pretty happy baby.” Scully replied said picking up her glass of water as she watched the way Mulder looked at his phone, the way he was looking at his daughter was a look she had never seen till the moment Melissa came into the world. “I hope we are immortal.”  
“Why do you say that?” Mulder said as he watched Melissa pick up a block and stack it on another, and then another.  
“Because I want to spend eternity watching you smile.”  
Friday, October 11th, 2019 8:45PM  
After picking up their bags and meeting the chauffer, seeing a sign with Mr. and Mrs. Mulder on it just made Mulder squeeze his wife’s hand a little harder, they were driven to the resort and escorted to their bungalow on the water. If they weren’t so exhausted from being up since two in the morning, they could have appreciated the scenery more, but after Mulder asked their personal butler Raymond to just bring them something light for dinner, Scully retreated to the bathroom and the tub which rivaled the one she had at home.  
“I think it’s meant for two.” Mulder said as he watched his wife toss some lavender bath salts into the already foaming tub.  
Scully nodded as she turned to him, “I believe so.” She said placing her hands on his chest.  
Wearing a thin grey sweater, as his jacket had already been tossed on the back of one of the dining chairs, Scully felt his heart beating rapidly underneath her palms, as she looked up at her husband, staring deeply into his hazel eyes she thought of everything she wanted to do to him, but not tonight. Tonight, she just wanted a long hot bath and an even longer restful sleep.  
As if he could read her mind, Mulder placed his hands on hers before leaning over and kissing her softly on the top of the head, “Enjoy your bath.”  
As he didn’t want to intrude on his wife’s relaxation, Mulder took a quick shower in the private patio shower. The nearest bungalow was at least three yards away and the balcony would have blocked anyone from seeing anything he didn’t want them to see anyway. All he wanted to do was sleep for at least twelve hours, but being the paranoid man he was, Mulder couldn’t relax until he heard from Hannah.  
“She’s fine.” Hannah said picking up on the first ring and not even saying hello.  
Mulder chuckled at himself as he got into the king-sized bed wearing only his black satin pajama bottoms which were for special occasions only, and he assumed this would be “I’m that transparent.”  
“You’re a good father. Of course, you are.” Hannah said as she walked out of the kitchen with a carrot, “She went down precisely at seven, the calico was on the chair next to her. She did really well with the blocks.”  
Mulder didn’t want to reply with, I saw, instead he simply said, “That’s good.” As he pulled the thick down comforter over him.  
“How’s Jamaica?” she asked as she opened the first gate and proceeded up the stairs to the second gate.  
“Dark. We didn’t get in until sunset.”  
“Ah.” Hannah replied as she walked into the bedroom where Heather was already in bed still reading her trashy novel. “Well, you don’t need to check in every hour, but I understand if you do.”  
Mulder smiled, “Thanks, Hannah. Take care.”  
“You too.”  
Mulder disconnected the call to then open the app and verify that his daughter was in fact, sleeping soundly with Mittens by her side.  
Saturday, October 12th, 2019 6:00AM  
Her eyes fluttering open, her heart beating rapidly, Scully turned over to her back in the unfamiliar bed and stared blankly at the white ceiling above for a few minutes before she sat up looking at the large patio doors to a sun rising above the crisp blue waters.  
Wearing her black satin pajamas, she had purchased for Valentine’s Day – which came with a matching set for the man in her life – she got out of the warm bed and a small shiver ran up her spine as her feet touched the cold hardwood floor. Even though she had planned this trip out carefully while she was still pregnant, she never expected being away from her daughter to be so difficult, but at the same time she already knew she needed Melissa to interact with other people and was thankful Hannah was available. She knew she couldn’t be with her daughter twenty-four-seven, but also felt guilty for leaving her.  
Opening the patio doors, Scully walked out to the cool morning air. The temperature was forecasted to be in the low nineties today and chance of storms on Sunday, but as far as she was concerned, she hoped they wouldn’t even need to leave the room.  
Walking down to the bottom of the deck stairs, which lead directly into a shallow portion of the ocean, Scully sat on the second to last step and rolled up her pajama bottoms to her knees and allowed her slowly lowered her feet into the water. While they were in Hawaii, there was so much on her mind surrounding the wedding and the event that she didn’t really have a chance to just relax and enjoy herself. Maybe that’s why she needed this weekend so very badly – to just remember what it was like to be happy.  
“You’re not going to try to swim away, are you?” a voice from above shouted down to her.  
Smiling she looked up to see Mulder looking down at her, “Never. Come sit with me.”  
Doing as she asked, Mulder made his way down the stairs and after rolling up his pajama bottoms as well, sat next to her shivering as his feet and legs dipped into the cold water.  
“Did you sleep well?” He asked her given he was out before she even exited the bathroom.  
Scully nodded as she wiggled her toes in the crisp blue sea, “I believe so. Raymond left a vegetable plate and some hummus last night. I had a bit of that before I went to sleep.”  
Mulder looked out at the ocean and then the other bungalows around him, “So..” he said turning to his wife, “What’s on the agenda today?”  
“It’s your birthday weekend.” She replied, “Whatever you want.”  
Mulder nodded and “I’ve been thinking about that a lot.” He replied keeping his eyes straight ahead, “More or less I’d really like to stop celebrating this day.”  
“Why?” Scully replied, “It celebrates the day you came into the world.”  
“Oh, that.” Mulder shook his head a bit, “It’s more so how many days have passed since I came into this world.”  
“Well, I’m happy I’ve spent twenty-seven years of those days with you.”  
“Don’t really want to do the math on that one?”  
“Ten-thousand and eighty-one days since we met.” Scully smiled up at him.  
Mulder sighed, “I can’t believe you.”  
“Granted, they weren’t ALL good, but…” she shrugged before resting her head on his shoulder, “I am grateful for all of them.”  
Saturday, October 12th, 2019 8:35AM  
“I’m not sure I’ve ever had cantaloupe this sweet.” Mulder remarked as they sat on the deck eating the breakfast Raymond brought to them only twenty-minutes earlier.  
“I can get used to this butler routine.” Scully replied as she finished off her first mimosa before refilling her glass with the provided pitcher.  
“Be careful there.” Mulder said watching her pour the morning cocktail, “I don’t want you spending the weekend passed out.”  
“Two mimosas aren’t going to do that.” She said as she tightened her low ponytail and looked down at her body in the black bikini and purple sarong, “Is this too revealing?”  
“We’re at a beach resort.” Mulder replied given he was only wearing is red board shorts.  
“Well, my age. Is there a bikini age limit?”  
“Not with that body.” He replied tossing the cantaloupe rind on the plate and finishing off his drink, “Finish up, I want to see what this resort has to offer.”  
Nodding, Scully quickly finished her second glass and placed it on the table, “I assume Raymond will clean up.”  
“I think that’s included in the fee, but we better remember to leave a big tip.”  
“Of course.” Scully replied as she slipped on her sandals and watched as Mulder picked up his phone from the nightstand, “No…” she said found herself almost pleading, “You already checked on her this morning.”  
Mulder nodded and placed the phone back on the nightstand as he grabbed the keycard with his other hand and shoved it in his back pocket.  
“We’re probably the oldest people here.” Scully said as they walked along the sand, “No one else is even awake yet.”  
Mulder chuckled a bit as he kicked sand and held tightly to his wife’s hand, “You picked the place. Maybe you should have picked an AARP cruise.”  
“Ha. Ha.” She replied as she kicked some sand in his direction.  
Walking to the main building where they checked in last night, they did see some other couples having breakfast in on the patio of the main restaurant, and others leaving to go golfing, but as she looked at the happy couple cuddling in the hammock, Scully started to wonder if this was as close as they were going to get this weekend.  
She wasn’t going to bring it up again. She knew how sensitive he was about it, and it wasn’t the first time it had happened and as much as she wouldn’t dare advise him to take anything there was a part of her that wished she had forged a prescription for Viagra before the trip. Usually a few months wouldn’t matter as she went without for so much longer than that, but now she expected at least a little intimacy from the man she expected to spend the rest of her life with. Immortal or not.  
The two mimosas had already worn off as they circled the property, but feeling like someone was behind them, Scully turned her head slightly to see another couple hand in hand behind them. The woman, with abs Scully dreamed of obtaining and brunette hair with a hint of red highlights cascading over her shoulders smiled at Scully. The man, much taller with silver hair and the body of an Adonis smiled as well. He was wearing black swim trunks as she was wearing a very bright red and very small bikini without the sarong.  
As their pace lowered, the couple passed them and Scully found herself still admiring the woman’s body.  
“Well, they have to be around our age.” Mulder said watching them as they turned and walked towards the swim up bar.  
“Let’s introduce ourselves.” Scully said as she began to walk in their direction.  
Mulder audibly moaned as he wasn’t really big on meeting anyone these days, but at his wife’s request and the fact she was practically pulling his arm, he obliged. Staying a good ten feet behind the other couple, they stepped into the cold water of the pool and waded up to the bar where Scully stood only a few feet away from the other woman and listened intently as she ordered a mojito.  
Placing his folded hands on the bar, Mulder gritted his teeth as his wife ordered a mojito as well. When the bartender, Gregory asked him what he wanted he opted just for a club soda.  
“We’re on vacation.” Scully said to him, “Order a real drink.”  
“I don’t want one.” He said looking down at her wondering why she was so interested in following this couple.  
Rolling her eyes, a bit Scully sighed as Gregory handed her the mojito and she turned to the woman next to her, “Only on vacation can you get away with drinking before noon.” She said laughing a bit at her own comment which wasn’t really like her.  
The other woman smiled and nodded as she sipped her drink.  
Mulder took his club soda and turned and looked at the open bar, “Not very busy.”  
“Not at nine am.” Gregory replied, “Most people are out all night.”  
“I’m out by nine.” The older man chuckled as he quickly drank his rum shot.  
The woman next to him chuckled a bit, “We’re out of our league here.” She turned and looked at Scully, “But we come here the first two weeks of October every year. It’s been our tradition for…” she looked to the man who was ordering his second shot, “Ninety-one?”  
The man nodded as he took the shot glass from Gregory, “It’s been remodeled a lot since then.” He looked down at Scully and Mulder as Mulder paid more attention to the glass in his hand than the couple next to him, “First timers?”  
Scully nodded, “We just got in last night. Haven’t really seen much beyond the bungalow.”  
“OH, you got a bungalow. That’s perfect for your first trip.” The woman said before outstretching her hand, “I’m Beth, Beth Stapleton and this is my husband Patrick.”  
The names caused Mulder to stand up straight a bit as he finally took a look at the couple next to his wife. “Stapleton?”  
Scully smiled and took her hand, “I’m Dana, and this is my husband Fox.”  
“Mulder?” Patrick said before Scully could.  
Scully’s hand went limp hearing the older man say her husband – and now her – last name, “Yes…but.”  
Mulder stepped forward and turn to look at the older man before him. Shaking his head, he placed the empty club soda glass on the bar, “Pat Stapleton. I don’t believe it.”  
“You two know each other?” Scully asked her husband.  
“A bit…” Mulder said to his wife, “Pat is one of the agents who caught Monte Props.”  
“Thanks to you.” Pat said walking closer to Mulder and outstretching his free hand, “I can’t believe it took this long to actually meet you and under such unique circumstances.”  
Mulder shook his hand and nodded, “Give or take thirty years.” 

Pat chuckled. “I always meant to look you up, but I was in the hospital for a while after we caught him – took a bullet to the back and they feared I’d be paralyzed, but…” he said wrapping his right arm around Beth and pulling her next to him, “That’s where I met Beth. If not for her I wouldn’t be walking today.”  
“You’re a doctor?” Scully asked preparing to be more spooked by this than she already was.  
“Physical therapist.” Beth replied, “At least I was. I retired when our son was born exactly nine months after we got married.” She chuckled.  
“Give or take.” Patrick chuckled, “But seriously we must catch up. How about lunch? The Mariner Grill? Two PM?”  
“Sounds good.” Mulder replied nodding as Scully just stood in amazement and shock.  
“That’s great. I hate to run off, but we have a romantic tour around the island scheduled at 9:30. You really must do it.”  
“We’ll look into it.” Mulder replied as Beth placed her empty glass on the bar and followed her husband towards the end of the pool.  
Mulder shook his head in his own shock at finally meeting the man who helped put him on the map with the bureau, and then looking down to realize his wife was glaring at him, “What? You’re the one who wanted to follow them.”  
Scully nodded, “I know…but I was hoping we’d have lunch alone.”  
“We will.” He replied as she used the plastic straw to stab at the mint leaf in her drink, “But I’ve been waiting over thirty years to meet this guy. His wife seems nice too. Hey, maybe we’ll actually make friends which is rare for us.”  
Scully couldn’t help but snicker at the comment, “True.” She sighed before taking a long sip of the white rum goodness, “Just remember that we came here to spend time together…I didn’t leave my nine-month-old child to make friends.”  
Mulder nodded, “I know.” He said as he watched her finish the drink, “But it would feel good to have some.”  
Saturday, October 12th, 2019 2:10PM  
Her hair in loose waves, wearing a red spaghetti strap sundress she had purchased two weekends earlier, Scully looked over the menu as her husband sat next to her in a black polo and khaki cargo shorts.  
“They have a grilled vegetable wrap.” Mulder said as they waited for the Stapletons to arrive.  
“They’re late.” Scully said as she herself settled on the Greek salad minus the feta which had nothing to do with being a vegan/vegetarian and more so to do with the fact that feta was disgusting.  
“It’s been ten minutes.” Mulder replied placing the menu on the table, “You look gorgeous.”  
As much as she appreciated the flattery, the fact they weren’t alone in their room finding reasons to not wear clothing began to weigh on her. The server Michelle came by and took their drink order and Mulder gave in and ordered a rum and Diet Coke while his wife ordered another mojito and crossed her arms across her chest as she took another second to look at her watch, “Twelve minutes.”  
“Well, if they don’t show then we’ll just have a nice lunch together.” Mulder said looking at his own watch, “And we get to celebrate Melissa’s first FaceTime session.”  
Scully couldn’t help but smile at the memory from only an hour earlier of their daughter grabbing hold of Hannah’s iPad and trying to kiss them on the screen. “Technology is amazing.”  
“Yes, sometimes it is.” Mulder sighed as he saw Pat and Beth walking towards them. Pat also in a black polo and khaki cargo shorts, Beth was wearing a loose turquoise flowing sundress with sleeves which fell past her shoulders.

“Sorry we’re late.” Beth said as Patrick pulled out her chair before sitting, “Our daughter went into labor last night and Bob, her husband, called right before we were leaving to let us know we now have a new grandbaby. Six pounds, seven ounces a little girl named Isabel.”  
“Congratulations.” Scully said as she could see that Beth was practically glowing, “Is this your first?”  
“Oh heaven’s no.” Beth said as she picked up the menu, “Fifth.”  
“Oh…” Scully replied, “But you look so young.”  
“Well, thank you for that. No, I’ll be seventy-five next month.”  
Scully’s eyes widened as she slowly turned to her husband and mouthed “Seventy-five.” Mulder nodded in return doing the mental math that if Pat was in his forties during the Monte Props case, he’d be close to the same age.  
“And before you ask, I’m eighty-two.” Pat nodded to the two before him as he picked up his menu.  
“I wasn’t going to.” Mulder replied.  
“I could tell you were doing the math in your head.” Pat smiled as he looked over his menu, “No, I retired with a full pension after Monte and as soon as I could walk down the aisle, I married this treasure beside me.”  
“So, you’ve been retired for over thirty years? What do you do now?” Mulder asked really curious given he had been retired for only a year and beyond his daughter’s wellbeing he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.  
“Oh, consulting, working with charitable organizations while raising seven children.”  
“Wow…” Scully said looking to Beth, “Seven?”  
Beth nodded as she looked to her husband, “The Jerk Chicken?”  
“We had that yesterday.” He replied, “I’m feeling the fish burger today.” He said looking at the couple before him, “Have you made up your mind?”  
Mulder nodded as Patrick waved Michelle over with their drinks, “The usual, Michelle.” Patrick smiled as she did the same and walked away.  
“You do know this place well.” Mulder replied picking up his drink.  
“Every year. It’s gotten easier as the kids have gotten older.” Beth replied as Michelle returned with their two mojitos and took their orders before walking away with the menus.  
“What are their ages?” Scully asked given it was a very mom question to ask she didn’t feel she was being intrusive.  
“Oh, they range from thirty to fifteen.” Beth said picking up her drink and taking a sip.  
Scully nearly choked on her drink, “Fifteen?”  
Beth smiled, “Doing that mental math again are you?”  
“She’s always doing it.” Mulder replied as he smiled at his wife.  
“Yes, I had my last child when I was sixty.” She said placing the glass back on the table, “Menopause FINALLY came around five years ago.”  
Patrick chuckled under his breath, “She threw herself a party. Janie, our youngest, was only ten at the time and didn’t understand why her mother was so happy.”  
“She sure as hell did three years ago.” Beth chuckled before looking at Scully, “Am I right? How many trips were ruined because of that bastard and can you imagine dealing with it into your sixties?”  
“You don’t look your age.” Scully replied, “Not by a long shot.”  
“I appreciate that.” Beth smiled, “You’re, what, in your early forties?”  
Scully smiled as she shook her head, “Fifty-five.” She looked to Mulder, “And he gets to turn fifty-eight tomorrow.”  
“Well, neither of you look your ages either.” Beth replied, “Do you have plans for tomorrow.”  
Scully nodded, “But it’s a surprise.”  
“Not really big on surprises.” Mulder added, “But…I’ll oblige.”  
“Do you have any children?” Beth asked as she tried to be careful asking couples, but there was something about this woman that told her she was a mother.  
Scully nodded, “Two. William’s eighteen…” she said looking at Mulder who nodded before she turned back to Beth, “And Melissa’s nine-“  
“Oh, nine is such a wonderful age.” Beth said before Scully could finish.  
“Months.”  
“Oh.” Beth leaned back and eyed Scully, “Nine months.”  
Scully nodded and picked up her drink, “Ten on the twenty-fifth. She was our Christmas miracle.”  
“Just two weeks late. She clearly wanted to make a point.” Mulder said as he felt his mind getting a little loose with the rum.  
Scully ignored his comment as she looked to Beth, “You’re the first person I’ve met who understands what it’s like to have a baby so late in life.”  
“Oh, I had Jeffrey when I was your age.” She smiled, “Ben is thirty, Jessica – who just had her third child – is twenty-seven, Kimberly is twenty-three, Lucas and Brandon are nineteen, Jeffrey is eighteen and Janie, my baby, is fifteen.” Beth sighed as she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the photos until she got to the one, she wanted, “On Ben’s thirtieth birthday in July we took a cruise.”  
Scully looked at the family photo in before her. Pat and Beth and a very pregnant woman next to them smiling next to another man with glasses and two little girls along with their other six children including two little boys being held by a tall man who looked a lot like Pat and another young woman. “Very beautiful family.”  
“A cruise in July?” Mulder asked trying not to dwell on past events but he couldn’t help it.  
“Yes, we had it planned for some time. Have you ever been on a cruise?”  
“We did a family reunion on a private yacht.” Mulder replied even though he probably shouldn’t have been that specific, “I can’t recommend such close quarters.”  
Beth and Pat chuckled a bit as Michelle brought their orders. The table quieted down as they ate their meals, but all Scully could focus on was Beth. She was seventy-five and looked younger than the woman Scully saw in the mirror every day. Even Pat, with his silver hair, had the body of a man over half his age. After finishing her meal Scully excused herself from the table to use the restroom, unsure why, she just started to feel uncomfortable. As she stood before the sink staring down at the porcelain basin the door opened and closed behind her.  
“Dana?” she heard Beth say to her, “Are you alright?”  
Scully took a deep breath and turned to the woman shaking her head, “No. I’m not.” She said standing up, “Are you really seventy-five?”  
Beth nodded, “I’ll show you my driver’s license if it’s that important to you.”  
“And you had your first child in…eighty-eight?”  
“Eighty-nine. July 5, 1989.” She shook her head a bit in memory, “I went into labor during a screening of Batman.”  
“And your second?”  
“January 18, 1992.” Beth walked closer to Scully, “March 25, 1996, June 5, 2000, September 30, 2001, and February 15, 2004.” She said crossing her arms over her chest, “Are you looking for a specific date?”  
Scully shook her head as she realized she was being paranoid for no reason, “No, I guess…” she couldn’t even finish her sentence, “And Pat retired from the FBI before your son was born?”  
Beth nodded, “Yes, in eighty-eight. After being shot, and due to already being over fifty he felt he and seen and done enough. Your husband is worried about you, Dana. You should really get back to him.”  
Scully nodded as she followed Beth out of the restroom and back to the table where Mulder did have that worried look upon his face which was only more intense with the rum he had consumed. Sitting down in her chair, Scully picked up the glass and finished the beverage, “I think I need to lie down.” She said to Mulder who nodded and looked to Beth and Pat.  
“I have your information; we’ll have to get together some time in the future.” Mulder said to the older couple as his wife struggled to…exist.  
“You bet.” Pat said standing and shaking Mulder’s hand as the got up from their seats, “It was great finally meeting you.”  
She wasn’t drunk, but there was an uneasy feeling that overwhelmed Scully. What was intended to be a romantic weekend became something else. She didn’t want to make it more than a coincidence, but as she sat in one of the deck chairs looking out at the ocean that’s all she could focus on.  
“Ginger ale.” Mulder said placing a glass of a golden colored beverage next to her.  
“I’m not sick.” Scully replied as he sat down in the matching chair next to her, “I just have a hard time believing in coincidences.”  
“As do I.” He replied, “But I also may have contacted someone to do a little digging on Mr. and Mrs. Stapleton.”  
“William.”  
“He has the skills and said he’d get back to me within the hour.” Mulder said looking at his phone, “But I am perfectly fine with spending the next thirty-six hours in this bungalow. I think if we make the mistake of trying to socialize with anyone else, we’ll just get more spooked.”  
“She had her last baby at sixty. How can I not assume?”  
“True, and that’s what William is looking into. They live in Scottsdale, so not far from us. If it is perfectly innocent, we will have some friends a state away.”  
Scully forced a smile as Mulder’s phone went off. Grabbing the glass he left on the table next to her, she followed him into the main quarters and closed the patio door.  
“What did you find?” Mulder asked his son.  
“Nothing.” William replied, “I mean, yes their last child was born in 2004 when she was sixty and he was sixty-seven, but other than retiring from the FBI, living in Scottsdale and being on the boards of more Charites than I can even count they’re perfectly normal people.”  
“You’re definitely sure.” Mulder asked his son as they sat at the table with the phone between them.  
“Are you two so incapable of meeting people that when you do you naturally assume something is wrong with them?” William candidly asked his parents.  
Trying their best to ignore their son’s comment Mulder simply shook his head, “Thanks for your help.”  
“Just try to actually enjoy yourselves for once.” William got in before his father disconnected the call.  
“He’s right.” Scully replied, “Every time we meet anyone, we naturally distrust them.”  
“I think we have good reason to.” Mulder replied.  
“Well, things are different now.”  
Mulder nodded, “Pat invited us to dinner. They have a standing reservation at the Cucina Romana at seven and then there’s a show on the beach afterwards. Now, I know that’s past our bedtime…but…”  
“Let’s actually enjoy ourselves for once.” Scully said giving her husband a genuine smile.  
Saturday, October 12th, 2019 10:10PM  
After apologizing for their earlier behavior, more so her earlier behavior, Mulder and Scully enjoyed a nice dinner with Beth and Pat and promised to keep in touch via email and texting and calling since social media was still nonexistent. Pat made a comment that Janie’s grades and self-image had improved dramatically without the constant need to post selfies on Instagram and that the country seemed a lot more stable without a current leader. Pat did ask if they knew what happened as no one seemed to and the Mulders just shook their heads and finished off the bottle of Cabernet.  
Dinner was followed by watching fire eaters on the beach along with a limbo contest and while sitting on the beach watching the men dance around the bonfire, Mulder placed his hand on his wife’s leg and nodded, “I think it’s time to retire for the night.”  
“You’re sure? We can stay. I don’t mind.”  
“What I want to do really shouldn’t have an audience.”  
Wearing a long black evening dress, another of her purchases prior to the trip, Scully found herself nearly running to the bungalow as her husband fumbled with the keycard. Maybe it was the sea air or the bottle of wine or actually making friends, but for the first time in many months Mulder didn’t think about the past he only wanted to focus on the future and the future was right in front of him.  
Scully didn’t even have a chance to take off her shoes before his lips were on her neck, his gentle kisses turning into devouring bites that caused her to moan as he placed his hands on her waist and turned her around so her lips could meet his. Pulling her up to meet him face to face, Scully wrapped her legs around his hips as the black sandals fell to the hard wood floor and he walked her to the four-poster bed, laying her gently on the bed as his lips traveled down her body. Her eyes closed, Scully took in the sensations she hadn’t felt in so long as he pulled the straps of the three-hundred dollar evening dress off her shoulders and down her arms, the crisp night air on her bare skin causing a small shiver as she felt him pull the dress off her body revealing only the black lace bra and panty set she had recently purchased at Victoria Secret given how happy she was to be able to buy a non-nursing bra. Scully opened her eyes to see her husband just looking down at her. His tie loosened, his breathing heavy all he was doing was …staring.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked fearing that it had been so long she didn’t react appropriately.  
Mulder shook his head as he continued to loosen his tie, “I just find myself…mesmerized I guess.”  
Sitting up, Scully smiled as she sat up on her knees and took hold of the tie in his hand, wrapping it around her right hand as she removed it from him, “The feeling is mutual.” She said as she tossed the tie behind her and grabbed hold of his belt buckle, pulling him closer to her as she rushed to unbuckle the belt and make sure someone was back to his old self.  
Keeping her eyes on his as she slowly unzipped the pants, given they had all the time in the world right now, she ran her fingers along the front of the black boxer briefs as Mulder closed his eyes and his head fell back as she felt something jerk under her fingers. As a small smile came over her lips, with the satisfaction of awakening a great beast, she pulled the briefs and slacks down until she was face to face with what she had desired for far too many months.  
Taking his hardness in her hand she slowly ran her hand to the base of the shaft, keeping her gaze upwards waiting for Mulder to look down. As her pace began to quicken, she became impatient and guided his cock into her mouth. The moans which escaped his lips as his hands griped the sides of her heads were the impetus, she needed to take him in deeper, as her tongue circled his shaft, she felt him jerk and as his knees buckled a bit, she felt the release she wasn’t ready for.  
It wasn’t the first time this had happened, and as much as she didn’t mind it, feeling him go limp as she slowly removed him from her Scully fell back into a sitting position fearing the night was over. Unable to look at her husband, she kept her gaze down as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom and closed the door. After what felt like an eternity, there was a knock on the bathroom door.  
“Can I come in?” Mulder said immediately rethinking his choice of words.  
“Sure.” Scully said as she sat on the toilet still in her bra and panties and a mind of confusion.  
Now wearing one of the hotel’s provided terrycloth robes, Mulder walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, “I feared that’s what would happen.”  
“It’s fine.” Scully replied still unable to look at him. “I guess I should be flattered.”  
Kneeling down in front of her, Mulder placed his hands on her knees, “You should be…but it’s not exactly the romantic evening I had in store and clearly, based on your clothing choice, it wasn’t for you either.”  
“Oh, this old thing.” She said still not looking at him, “I’ve had this set for years.”  
“Not to sound too creepy, but I’d know if I’d seen you wear it before.” Mulder replied placing his fingers under her chin and forcing him to look at her, “I’m. Sorry.”  
Biting her lower lip, she shook her head, “What happened to the man who could go all night and day in a hot hotel room in the middle of Texas?”  
“He got old.”  
Taking a deep breath, Scully nodded, “Well, I guess I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant at sixty.” She said standing up and looking down at him, “But for now I’d just like to take a bath.”  
Mulder nodded as he stood up as well, watching as she started the bath water and grabbed the bottle of lavender foam bath and poured in a cup before she took the container of bath salts off the counter. Looking up at the full-length mirror she watched Mulder as he stood there, “Are you just going to watch?”  
“No, I’ll leave…” he said watching as she unclasped the bra and folded it on the counter, then did the same with her panties.  
As the water continued to flow, Mulder found himself unable to move as she turned back to the bathtub and turned off the water. Noticing that he still hadn’t left, Scully crossed her arms and stared at her husband, “What?”  
Without saying a word, he walked towards her, placed his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, looking deeply into her eyes she quickly felt the reason why he had grabbed her and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up again, his fingers digging into the bare flesh of her petite behind as he walked her to the bathroom sink; his hands leaving her for just a moment to remove the robe as his lips were on hers his hands moved to her back as he allowed her to guide him inside her before her hands moved to his ass digging her finely manicured nails into his bare skin as he thrust. Scully’s moans becoming louder as he kept his mind on her and only her with each and every thrust. Focusing on her pleasure instead of his own until he felt her pussy tighten around him and as she pulled him in deeper, the screams from her own release left him unable to control his any longer.  
After a moment or two Scully swallowed hard as her husband opened his eyes and looked down at her, “Let’s just say I don’t need the expensive lingerie.”  
Scully smiled a bit and nodded, “I’ll remember that.”  
Sunday, October 13th, 2019 6:00AM  
The phone alarm vibrated precisely at six am, and Scully bolted out of bed. After the bathroom sink, there was another act in the large bathtub, followed by the final performance in the actual bed which caused them to fall asleep well past midnight. Pushing her naked body out of the warm bed, Scully grabbed her complimentary robe and tied it tightly as she rushed her tired and aching legs to the front door where Raymond was waiting with the bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and two red velvet cupcakes with two candles and a lighter. Scully led him to the patio where he placed the items on the small table.  
“Thank you so much for doing this, Raymond.” Scully said as she ran her fingers through her Medusa like hair.  
“My pleasure, madam.” The kindly native Jamaican man replied, “And I will bring your breakfast precisely at eight am.”  
“Perfect.” She said looking at the big lump still under the covers.  
After Raymond had left, she went to her suitcase and pulled out the gift bag and large gift wrapped in tissue paper which she placed in the bag before carrying it out to the patio and placing it next to the cupcakes. Red Velvet cupcakes were his weakness and after last night he deserved a treat.  
Taking a minute to admire the sunrise she walked back into the main room and walked over to Mulder’s side of the bed. Leaning down she ran her fingers down the side of his face until his eyes slowly fluttered open.  
“What time is it?” he asked as he focused on her face, “Your hair is a mess.”  
Scully smiled, “A little after six. I have a present for you.”  
Mulder nodded, “Me too…”  
As much as she appreciated having her husband back, in that way, she had no time for this, “Not now…but get back to me.” She said taking his right hand and using all her strength to pull him out of bed before handing him his robe, “I need you dressed for this.”  
“Fine.” Mulder yawned as he put on the robe and followed the woman with the hair going in every direction to the patio where there was a large gift bag, a bottle of champagne, chocolate covered strawberries and two cupcakes.”  
“Is that red velvet?” he asked.  
“Of course.” She said as he sat down in the chair.  
“Oh, yeah. It’s the day that’s forever on the refrigerator calendar in sharpie.”  
“Yep.” She replied as she placed the candles in the two cupcakes and proceeded to light them with the small Bic lighter. Once they were lit, she sat down in the chair next to him, “Now, make a wish.”  
“But I already have everything I could ever wish for.”  
“Well, think of something and quickly before the candles melt.”  
After another small yawn escaped, Mulder closed his eyes for a moment and then blew the candles out in one swift motion. Opening his eyes, he shook his head, “Damn, you’re still dressed.”  
Brushing off his comment Scully excitedly moved the cupcakes from in front of him and placed the gift bag in their place, “I really hope you like this.”  
“I’m sure I will.” He said moving the bag to his lap and pulling out a heavy, and thick, square item wrapped in tissue paper. Pulling the green tissue paper off the item he saw his name in scripted on a grey a fabric cover, “Fox William Mulder.” He looked to his wife, “What is this?”  
“Open it.” She said excitedly.  
Doing as she asked, he opened the book, and on the first page seeing a baby photo he had never before seen, “Is this me?” he asked given underneath the photo it read Fox William Mulder Born October 13, 1961 – 7lbs 8 oz 19 inches.  
Scully nodded, “Yes, it’s you.”  
Shaking his head at the little bald guy before him, Mulder turned to the page to see his birth certificate, and on the other page was a photo of his parents at a time he didn’t remember seeing them holding a baby, “Where did you find these?”  
“I know when your mother died, you just had all her stuff packed up and put into storage and then moved everything to the attic of our old home. Well, since I was bored, and pregnant, I started going through her stuff and found all of this.”  
Feeling speechless he continued to turn the pages, each page with a different year of his life. His second Halloween in 1962 when he was dressed as a pumpkin, his first day of kindergarten in 1966, his first-grade photo in 1967, “She had all of this?”  
“In a photo album. I sent them off to a place where they could restore old photos and I was so scared they would lose them, but they all came back in perfect condition. These are just copies; I have the originals in a fire-retardant box.”  
“Samantha…” he said as he turned back to 1965 and the photo of him holding his infant sister, “I never saw a lot of these.”  
“I think they were too painful for your mother.” Scully said, “But they were in perfect condition.”  
Mulder nodded, “I thought she burned them all.”  
“She loved you, Mulder. She just had a funny way of showing it.”  
“My report cards?” he looked to his wife.  
“All As.”  
Shaking his head, he flipped to the end of the book to see the photos from their court house wedding, a copy of their wedding license and their Hawaii wedding holding Melissa in his arms as William stood between the two of them, “That’s the one on the mantle.”  
“I know...” she said standing behind him and turning the pages back a bit revealing a photo of him sleeping with a newborn Melissa in his arms, “You were both sleeping so soundly. That was two days after she was born and you wouldn’t let her out of your arms.”  
As he flipped backwards, seeing various photos of the two of them, and ones of him alone he didn’t know and watching their lives together go in reverse he found a large gap between 2013-2016. “The years we don’t talk about?” he said looking up at her.  
Scully nodded as she sat back down, “So, do you like it?”  
Mulder nodded, “I can’t believe you went to this much trouble…” he said, “You even have the outtakes of my badge photo where my eyes were closed.”  
“William helped get those.” She smiled, “and there’s blank pages at home to add to it.”  
“For how long?”  
“Forever.” She said, “Honestly, I probably spent more time on this than Melissa’s baby book! But I had to do it when you weren’t around which was basically every morning when you went on your runs.”  
“Explains why you never went with me.”  
“I can now…just put Missy in one of those backpacks…”  
“I’d like that.” Mulder sighed deeply and closed the book, “Thank you…” he said looking down at it…before reading the back. “In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you.” Mulder retuned his gaze to the woman next to him.  
“Virginia Woolf.” She replied, “It was the least sappy and most accurate quote I could find. I am happy to have spent, more or less the last ten-thousand and eighty-two days with you.”  
Mulder nodded as he was at a loss of what to say. The gift was so unexpected, and clearly took more time and effort than anything he could ever imagine. Knowing he would really need to step up his game, he reached for the cupcakes and handed one to his wife before taking one in his hands and gently knocking it against hers. “If you live to be a hundred, I want to live to be a hundred minus one day, so I never have to live without you.”  
“You said that at our first wedding.” Scully replied as she pulled the wrapping from the cupcake, “But you never told me who said it.”  
“A great Philosopher.”  
“Aristotle?” she asked as she licked the cream cheese off her finger.  
Mulder smiled as he looked directly at her, “Winnie the Pooh.”  
Sunday, October 13th, 2019 10:35AM  
“I HATE THAT STORE! That’s why it’s called Ralphs. Because you want to RALPH when you walk in there.” Joy screamed as she slammed the door shut and kicked her buggy against the couch.  
William was sitting at his desk by the front window, his desktop running a virus scan on Martha Briggs computer while his laptop was working on something of a more personal nature. He turned to look at Joy as she fumed. “You ok? Or do you need to kick the couch some more?” he said in a very monotone voice.  
“What’s wrong?” she asked immediately distracted from her own aggravation.  
“It’s my dad’s birthday.”  
“I know…we sent a card…well I sent a card.”  
William nodded, “But I kept something from them and now I’m feeling badly about it.”  
“What?” Joy asked as she approached him.  
“Well, they met a couple in Jamaica and dad being paranoid, asked me to run a check on them, I didn’t find anything yesterday and gave him shit about being paranoid, but today I ran another kind of check and I found this.” He said backing up so Joy could read the screen.  
“The Coalition for a Better World.” She shook her head, “Ugh. Them again.”  
“Keep reading.”  
“Founded by Patrick and Elizabeth Stapleton.” Joy shrugged and looked down at William.  
“That’s the couple my parents met.”  
“Oh geez.” Joy said backing up and sitting on the back of the couch, “You have to tell them.”  
“How? Yesterday I told them these people were just ordinary …people…and today I find out they were the ones who spearheaded the giant mass extinction on the country? HOW DO I TELL THEM THAT!”  
“I don’t know.” She said getting up and giving him a quick kiss before walking back to her buggy, “But you’ll find a way.”  
William turned back to the photo of the smiling couple and their seven kids, “I’ll find a way.”


End file.
